The Fires of War and Greed: The Void and The Flame
by InfernalUmbra
Summary: Hi Infernal here. I want you to know that this is set in Minecraft much like the category suggests, however it is actually not blocky and is set in an actual city setting. So it won't feel like it's Minecraft but I will make some references through out. Also I would like to thank my Friend Redfury for giving me the inspiration and the courage to do this. So without any delay enjoy.


_**A/N I welcome you to my story. I might have more fun with this and I want you to have some to so if you have some suggestions I will gladly read them.**_

Let me tell you a story, a story of destruction and of betrayal. All of it centered around one being, the one they call Nevermore. Nevermore is not a man, however at the same time he is not a demon, he just is. When asked what he is, Nevermore replies I am the void. Nevermore was once heard saying "Fear, that is an emotion that I have no use for now. Death has no reason to fear anyone or anything."

There is another being to our story. Her name is Valerie Infern. She was born to the family Infern one of the noble houses of the Old Kingdom, however she was born in a time where science ruled supreme and magic was no longer needed to help humanity so it became a weapon. The House of Infern was one of the most respected houses of the arcane arts. As such she was trained in the highest military and arcane schools and was also at the top of her class.

Now it is not really that surprising that these two might meet. It is like saying that the sea and the sky never see each other. They met over the years, the reason being that Valerie was always interested in learning new forms of the arcane so she frequently would go off in search of places of the old arcane arts. This is a story of their first encounter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hello my name is Valerie Infern; I am currently 18 years old, have bright red hair(yes it's natural) and I am 6 foot even. I am also living at my parents' manor house. Studying has been my life for all 18 years of my existence; however it is not boring in the slightest. I get to learn about military tactics and the art of the eternal flame. Also today I made contact with another magic user. His (as far as I can tell he is a male) name is Nevermore. He is a void magic user and he like me is trained to kill his enemy 120 ways with his art. I first met him when I had a run in with a few thugs when I was out with my friends at the mall.

*Flashback*

_ "__What exactly do you cretins think you are doing?" Valerie said._

_ "__We ain't doing you no harm missy," said Dread "we were just curious if you and your friends wanted to hang with some real men?"_

_ "__I can tell you that we don't." said Valerie "So if you mouth breathers would kindly buzz off."_

_ "__Well, well this one has a bit of a mouth on her, doesn't she boss." Said the little insignificant grunt at his side_

_ "__I think that she made it clear enough that she didn't want you here." Came a dark and hollow voice._

_ "__What the…who said that." Said Dread in a state of confusion._

_Suddenly he was there. Where once there was just a shadow occupying space on the wall there was Nevermore. All of us were stunned, I was even taken aback he I had never seen a Void mage mainly because they don't live in our world. They exist in the Void, a place so far removed from existence that it might as well be a separate dimension rather than reality; it is a different time, existence and place._

_Then he leapt into action. I barely saw him pull his scythe out of the pocket dimension he came from, it had a strange otherworldly hue to its blade. By the time it had registered the grunt was on the ground and Nevermore was ready to slice off Dread's arms. I called for him to stop but he lowered his blade before I could say anything and I let loose a breath I didn't know I was holding in. However Nevermore had other plans. He grabbed Dread and lifted him into the air; then he started chanting, no that isn't the right word for it, the sound that came from him was like that of a vacuum which was being created. Then Dread went limp and I ran over to kill whatever had harmed a citizen of this city, even though he was an ass he was still human. Nevermore then turned what I first assumed to be his mask to me and I was stunned again for I only saw the deep vast pit of space. Then from within my mind I heard a voice that said he is not dead only having the worst night terror of his life, one it will haunt him forever and make him think of how much he wants to avoid where his path is leading him, if he survived to think past the dream._

_ "__Who are you," I asked "no what are you?"_

_ "__I am Nevermore, I am the Abyssal one, The one who bears the covenant of the Deep dark." Came his simple yet dreadful message._

_*End Flashback*_

That was my first encounter with Nevermore. He was the first mage that I have ever met that made me feel fear. My flames have burned all that have come near me in any hostile way, however I doubt my flames could keep Nevermore from his objective. Staring into his "mask" was like staring into a deep abyss which I would never wake up from. I have never felt a terror as deep as I had at that moment.

My next shock from that day came when I got home from the mall. It turns out the one named Dread was from a cult who sought to steal magic from mages to use it to bring about the end of the world. It now makes sense why Nevermore placed his mark on Dread. After hearing that it made sense why they wanted me. They wanted my magic to destroy, and Nevermore stopped them. He inadvertently saved my life. I need to repay him somehow.

**A/N: I would like to welcome you on a journey that I have started to have fun. I don't know where I'm going to take this one so stick along and find out maybe. I can tell you that Nevermore and Valerie are roughly the same age (i.e. ~1-2 years age difference) and that yes this will be a romance, and no there will be no sex just fluff. So I have been Infernal, you have been you and I sincerely hope you will come back to see what I have to offer. Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
